Time after Time
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Some friendly Spashley stuff. Your choice if it continues.
1. Chapter 1

Time after time I've thought to myself how damn lucky I am to have a girl like Spencer in my life. Out of anyone in the whole of King High she chose me to be her friend over anyone else. She could have had anyone to be her friend, but no she chose the one girl no one was expecting. I don't even think she did. But I am so happy that she did.

Spencer's my rock. All the times she has comforted me over the stupidest of things and not once has she left my side.

And here she is again helping me. Earlier today I got caught by a flying elbow whilst walking past a fight. Now here I am at Spencer's house sitting on her sink with Spencer looking after me, once again.

"What are you like Ashley? You are always getting in to some sort of trouble."

"This time it wasn't my fault. I am an innocent victim."

"Ash. Who are you trying to fool? You innocent?"

"Ok, ok, it was worth a try." I giggled slightly. So did Spencer.

"Ok, But enough laughing. You need to keep still so I can path you up."

"Fine and ow don't dab that hard, it really hurts."

"You baby." She pulled back slightly and looked at her handy worked. "There you go all done. Your lucky you didn't get hit any harder."

"Why?"

"Coz you can't afford to loose any more precious brain cells."

I punched her arm lightly and gave her a smirk "Ha, ha, very funny. And Spence you forgot something."

"What? Really?" I nodded "O yeah, how could I forget that?" she leant up towards my eye and kissed my plaster lightly. "That better?"

"Much."

"Now you're all fixed up, how about we go and watch a move or something?"

"Yeah ok. You go pick one out and I'll bring in some snacks."

Time after time I have thought to myself how lucky I am to have a friend like Spencer in my life. But sometimes, just occasionally I think it may be something more.

A/N Ok guys it's really your decision from here. Do I continue? Review for me and tell me. I have a few ideas on how this could go so. The choice is yours.


	2. Chapter 2

I got in to the living room with my arms full of snacks and drinks, still thinking about what just crossed my mind. I mean why the hell would I think about Spencer like that, we've been friends for the past couple of years and we have never come close to starting anything more. We have both dated a few guys in that time but to be perfectly honest I would've rather have spent time with Spencer than with them. But does that mean I'm falling for her? Does it?

Well instead of wondering about what may or may not happen I'm just gonna enjoy my night with Spencer.

"So Spence what we watching?" I said whilst practically dropping the contents of my arms all over the Carlin's kitchen.

"Umm...well...umm..."

"Please say you didn't?" She nodded and sent a cheeky smile at me "Spence why Dirty Dancing, again? I can't believed how many times I have watched this film since I met you. Isn't getting the slightest bit boring for you to?"

"No, of course not. But okaaaaaaay. What do you want to watch miss misery guts?"

"Why don't we watch this one."

"The Ring. Nice choice Ash" she said sarcastically "I don't wanna be scared to death tonight."

"O come on we haven't watched a good horror in a while and anyway I'll keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you whilst I'm here. Pweeeeeeeeeeease."

"Ok, ok. Just put it in already, but if I can't sleep for the next three weeks it's on your head Miss Davies." She smirked at me as we made ourselves comfortable on the sofa.

The films been going about half and hour and I can tell that Spencer is already scared off her head. Partly because she is hiding behind a cushion and partly because I can feel her finger nails digging in to the back of my hand.

It's not that scary really ok well maybe it is but I have to stay strong for Spence.

"Don't go in there!! Don't go in there!! Ash why do they keep going in there?" I realised that maybe she didn't want an answer to that but as she jumped again she basically leapt in to my lap so I hugged her tight and she nuzzled her head in to the crook of my neck.

I took her last reaction as a sign to turn off the film. I managed to grab the remote without Spence falling off and turn off the TV.

"Spence, you can look now. I've turned it off."

She looked up slowly and noticed that what I said was in fact true "Sorry for leaping on you like that." She said this but yet didn't move from her spot.

"Nah it's fine Spence you jump in my lap anytime." Wait a sec did I just flirt with her? Hmm interesting.

She clambered off of me and looked at her phone.

"Ash it's half past one. Shall we go up to my room and try and get some sleep."

"Ok. Come on then miss sleepy bum. Just help me with all this rubbish will you?"

We made our way upstairs. Spencer was in front of me and for some strange reason my eyes automatically fell to her ass. I mean it was rather nice, but why was I even looking in the first place.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I tripped over the top step knocking me and Spencer flat on our faces. I was lying on top of her back and it was really rather comfortable for me, obviously not for her.

"Hey, Ash, Do you mind getting off me? It's rather uncomfortable for me under here."

"Oh sorry Spence forgot you were there. It just felt like a big cushion."

"Oi! Are you saying I'm fat Miss Davies?"

"Umm...nooo...maybe...ok yes! Well I suppose sort of. I didn't mean it like that..." I was rambling now. I didn't want to offend her. She's my friend. Well at least I think that's why I'm rambling.

She began to laugh so much that she started to cry. "Ash, your face is so priceless. What a loser."

I clambered off of Spencer and walked away trying to look angry at her. And sure enough that's what she did. She followed after me apologising an unbelievable amount.

"I'm sorry Ash. Don't be mad at me. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

I turned and looked at her with a blank face and then broke out in to a broad grin.

"Ooooo Spence, your face, I had you going then didn't I"

We were now even but she wasn't happy yet. Spencer chased me in to her room and tackled me on to her bed. She was now on top of me and rapidly tickling me. Having her so close on top of me was sending Goosebumps up my body. She shouldn't have this effect on me.

She was still tickling me and it was starting to hurt my sides from laughing so much. So I decided to change things round. I flipped her over so now I was on top. I started tickling her and she was laughing and yelling at me

"Ashley...please...STOP!"

I stopped but remained on top of her and I was looking in to her eyes. Blue met brown and I noticed a piece of hair in front of her eyes. I tucked it behind her ear and smiled at her.

She sat up abruptly so I jumped off to the side of her. I wanted to know why she had moved but I didn't want to annoy her. So I left it.

"So Ash shall we get ready for bed."

"Yeah, can I borrow some stuff to sleep in I forgot mine." I said whilst rifling through my bag

"Yep. Here you go" I felt soft fabric hit my back and I turned around picking them up off of the floor.

"Thanks."

Spencer changed quickly and had finished in the bathroom before I did. Now she was in bed snuggled up just sitting there. I wasn't changed yet and I looked over at her with a smirk on my face.

"Spence are you seriously going to sit there and watch me get changed?"

"Maybe." She giggled

_Well I might as well make the most of this. _I pulled up my top, slowly revealing my toned abs. "So Spence you like what you see?" I sent her an innocent wink and a smile.

"Shut up Ash and get changed already. And just so you know I was only looking because there was a fly by you." She sent a smile back

As I changed my shorts I replied "Yeah of course you were."

I clambered in to her bed and moved a little further from the edge.

We both lay down and Spencer moved in a bit towards me, like she always did. Then I turned over on my side and put my arm about her waste, just as always.

We had the same routine when we slept in the same bed. We always slept so close during the night but we didn't care that it was odd for friends to act like this. But you know we weren't normal friends we were so close that I'm sure Spence knew me better than I did.

As Spencer drifted off to sleep I felt her move even closer to me and I'm sure my hear skipped a beat. Her head was just above my breast and resting in the crook of my neck, her arm draped across my waist.

I kissed the top of her head lightly and rested my head to sleep.

When I finally fell asleep I was left with dreams of Spencer and I, but not as friends. As something much, much more.

_**A/N: So there you are guys, second chapter. I really like reviews and I hope you guys like it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heya guys so chapter 3 coming up. I'm sorry I'm a bit slow; I'm juggling two stories (check it out by the way "It started with Dinner"), school work and clubs. So I fit it in as best as I can. Hope you like the update. And as always PLEASE REVIEW!! He he **_

3:00 am

O my god. Why can't I sleep? I've shared a bed with Spencer hundreds of times and never in all this time have I not been able to sleep with her with me. Usually I sleep better.

I think maybe what happened earlier has made me think differently about our "innocent" movements and reactions.

I mean right now Spencer and I are basically tangled up in a knot of arms and legs and everything else. To some friends, waking up like that would make a couple of weeks of awkwardness and not talking. But to us it's normal, this happens nearly every time we share a bed. Nothing different.

Actually come to think of it even the first time this happened it wasn't weird or awkward. It just happened and we got over it.

Maybe all of this odd behaviour is fuelling my feelings for Spencer. She seems like the natural person to think about when I'm bored in a lesson or home alone when mum is off with a new man candy. I never thought of it as odd, just missing my friend. My best friend.

Just then I felt the body next to me move slightly closer to me (if that is at all possible). She turned her head towards me a smiled.

When she spoke she had a sexy husky voice "Ash, what time is it?"

"It's about 3:15 now."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease say you're joking Ash"

"Nope, sorry Spence." I sent her a big grin

"Arrrrrrgghhhhhhhh!"

I laughed at her obvious annoyance of being up this early

"Sorry Spence, for waking you up"

"Don't worry I'll get over it."

We carried on just lying there, still tangled up together, neither of us even thought about moving. In fact Spencer was moving closer in to me, snuggling further in to my chest.

After a while we nodded back off to sleep, well she did, I just lay there for a while thinking how nice it as having her there.

8 hours later and here I am again, awake, waiting for Spencer to wake up. We had split apart from each other a little more. I had been lying there for the last 20 minutes just watching her sleep. She was gorgeous whilst she slept.

She awoke once again and jumped out of bed after looking briefly at the clock on her bedside table.

"What's the rush Spence?"

"I've got to; I mean we've got to go out today. Remember?"

"Huh?! O bum, I forgot, we're going over to Harry's today aren't we."

"Yep now get out of bed won't you we've only got 2 and a half hours."

"That's plenty of time, and anyway Harry won't care will she? And we don't have to be there until 6 anyway."

"Yeah Ash I know but I said we'd be there early, and anyway it's not a proper party it's just a few of us."

"Okay, okay." I clambered out of bed and we both showered and started to get ready for the party.

4:45 and here we are driving down to Harry's. Apparently **we** had said that we would go and help set everything up.

Harry, by the way, is the other part of our three. I've known her since 1st grade and Spencer ever since she moved here. She's always been there for me, like a sister really. When my parents weren't around, and before Spencer, she was the one that I could go to.

He parents looked after me as well and they became my second family.

We pulled up outside Harry's house, it was big, not as big as mine, but still pretty big. I could see her mother in the kitchen window and she waved out at me. We went up to the front door and Harry's mother came to answer it.

"Ashley, Spencer, come in, come in, how nice to see you again."

"Heya Mrs F." We both said.

"Harry's in the front room. I'll take you through."

"So where are you and Mr F going tonight then?"

"O we're just going out for a meal for our anniversary on Sunday. And as a matter of fact I should be getting ready at this moment."

"Well have a good time, and happy anniversary"

"Thank you and have a good night girls" She called to us as she ran up the stairs.

We walked in to the living room to find Harry stretching up and getting some cob webs out of the corner of the room.

"You do know Harry that no one is going to notice that, after a few drinks." Spencer said making Harry jump and almost fall off of her chair.

"Very funny Spencer. I will though, and I want everything to look nice."

"So is there anything for us to do."

"Yeah come with me."

After spending the 45 minutes sorting out food and drinks, to be honest me and Spence were bored out of our heads and couldn't wait for everyone else to turn up.

Now everyone's been here an hour and we've all had a few drinks some bright person – Harry – has decided to make us all play a game of truth or dare – what am I, 10.

"Guys come on lets play this game, we've got nothing else to do have we?"

"Ok, we might as well." Said Alfie (another friend from school)

We sat down and have been playing for a bit. It had got round to Spencer's turn

"Dare."

"Hmm what to do?" everyone said together. Spencer was looking a little nervous from choosing dare but we had made a rule that you could only say truth twice before you had to have a dare.

"Right let's see...ok Spence, you have to kiss Ashley."

"WHAT!!" Me and Spencer said in unison.

"Spencer...you...have...to...kiss...Ashley."

"We heard you ass wipe, but we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We're best friends."

"Exactly all the better it won't be awkward."

After another 5 minutes of persuasion we both agreed. To be honest, I didn't mind the idea of kissing Spencer, I had thought about it for the past few weeks. How it would be to feel her lips on mine and be so close to her.

We're kneeling on the ground opposite each other.

"Right guys, it has to last longer than 30 seconds ok, and proper kissing guys."

"You ready." Spencer whispered to me

I nodded back.

We leant in slowly and closed the gap between us. Her lips were so soft, they massaged mine and she smelt so good. She slipped her tongue in to my mouth (I was not expecting that). I put my hand on the back of her head pulling her in. It felt so good to finally kiss her.

As we pulled away I heard the woops and yells from our friends. But all I could focus on was Spencer.

She was smiling at me, not an awkward smile.

A fully blown smile of happiness.

_**A/N: There you go guys, hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to get the story moving so I hope I did it right. The "F" in Mrs F stands for Franks. Just so you know. Reviews?? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Quicker with the updates this time. Thanks for all the reviews they are nice to get. This chapter you may, or may not get a bit more Spashley, you'll just have to carry on reading to find out, won't you. And this chapter is in Spencer's POV, we've heard to much from Ashley. Enjoy **_

_**Change to Spencer's POV**_

That kiss was amazing. Even after two days I can still sit here and run it over in my mind marvelling on how absolutely great it was.

The moment that our lips touched, it was like a switch being turned on and 100 volts of electricity passing between us.

I had thought about kissing Ash a few times. I mean, who wouldn't, have you seen her. I just never imagined it to be like that and for it to have that effect on me.

Ash and I, we are like two peas in a pod. We are hardly ever seen apart and for the last year there has been a rumour going around school that we **are **going out. And the truth is neither of us cared one little bit, which got me, at least, thinking. Why had neither of us cared?

My first thought was that it's a rumour and as long as we know it's not true then who cares. But then it struck me. Maybe we didn't care because secretly both of us wished it was true.

Now I just sound self obsessed. Assuming that Ashley likes me. But to be perfectly honest the signs are all there.

Like take the other night. When Ash stayed over after she got caught in that fight. I was sitting in bed and she was about to get changed. She seemed to love the fact that I was watching her get undressed.

Or when we share a bed we always end up tangled up together. It's never awkward, it just happens.

Or when I do fix her up she always insists that I kiss her plaster.

And so on. You get the picture.

All this does give the impression that she likes me as much as I like her.

And that is why I have invited her over tonight to stay over so I can maybe see what happens and take our friendship a little further.

Fingers crossed. Wish me luck.

_**Ashley's POV**_

Right I am still living in the perfectness that is the reaction I got from Spencer after kissing her.

That smile said so many things to me. And I don't know whether it was supposed to or if I was reading in to it too much.

I really want her to like me back. It would make life so much simpler. But I bet you she doesn't because my life is rubbish.

But on the up side she has invited me over to hers tonight, and I am planning to see if my hypothesis is true.

I have just pulled up outside her house. Bag in hand I make my way to the front door. I give a light tap on the door, hoping that Spencer will be the one to answer, because I really can not be bothered to make polite conversation with Paula (Spencer's mum) right now.

Just my luck (lets hope the rest of the night doesn't carry on this way) Paula answers the door.

"Hello Ashley. Come in"

"Heya Paula"

"Spencer's upstairs, you can go on up."

"Thanks, cya." I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible to get to the safety of Spencer's room. (I didn't want to talk to any other Carlin today.)

I charged in to Spencer's room and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room for Spence but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hellooo, Spencer. Where are you? It's me Ashley."

"O hey Ash. Can you just come in here a sec. I need your help, I'm in my closet."

I walked in to her closet to find a half naked Spencer standing with her back to me. My eyes were running up and down her body focusing mainly on her ass. I was pulled out of my day dream by Spencer.

"Ash, do you mind doing me up?"

I noticed the zipper on her skirt was undone. She was putting on a top whilst she said this.

I walked over and put my hands down to pull up the zipper.

"Ahhhhh! Ash your hands are cold."

"Aww come Spence, it's not that bad. And anyway you asked me to do it up, even though you knew I'd just been outside. Ah, wait a sec, I get it, you just wanted me to touch your ass, didn't you?"

"Ash, you wish, no I momentarily forgot that you had been outside."

Were we flirting?

"Spencer FYI that was such a lame come back."

"I know, but are you coming out or not?"

I looked back in to her room seeing her standing there. I followed her out and leapt at her bed.

I was shortly followed by Spencer who coincidently landed on top of me. She just sat there smiling at me.

"Hm, excuse me there Spence, but do you mind, your fat ass is squishing me."

That comment just made her put more weight on to me.

We just stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. Then I thought, why is she leaning in to me?

Then her lips captured mine for a second. She pulled back and smiled, I guess she was checking for a look of utter disgust but there wasn't one on mine. All she would have seen was want for more.

So I bought my hand up behind her neck and pulled her back in this time letting the kiss linger longer. I slipped my tongue in to her mouth and rolled us over so that I was on top. Her hand slid up my side and on to my lower back, underneath my shirt. Mine travelled along her side.

Unfortunately as humans we do have to breathe and pulled part from each other.

"Wow"

Was all that left Spencer's lips as we split apart.

"I am so glad that we were on the same page, otherwise that initial kiss would have been so awkward."

"Aww, Spence you know you're so cute when you try to figure things out"

"Shut up. So where does this put us?"

"Hopefully as something more than friends?"

"Yay, I'm so glad that you feel the same."

She kissed me again and we snuggled up together on her bed. Just happy lying there and finally being together.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So thanks you guys for all the support and the reviews, they are muchly appreciated. They keep me wanting to write more so keep them coming.**_

_**So now the girls are together let the fun begin. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy =]**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I woke up to not only my best friend lying next to me but my girlfriend as well. Luckily they are the same person; otherwise you may have got the wrong idea. ;)

I watched Spencer lying next to me, her chest rising up and down slowly. She looked so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, she always did, but there's something about a sleeping form that just expels gorgeousness.

I still can't believe what happened yesterday. It was normal and then everything that I wanted fell in to place.

I will never get bored of having Spencer with me. When ever I'm near her everything seems just about perfect. Wait I'll correct that. Everything **is **perfect when I'm around her.

Before I met her, I'll admit it, I was messed up beyond belief. I had lost my dad, gained a sister, fallen pregnant, lost my baby, my high school romance fell apart and I went through confusion about my sexuality and then was ridiculed because I was gay. And all in that order.

All that had happened in my first 2 years of high school. Yeah an awful lot to happen in a short space of time. But maybe it just made me what I am today. I am now a better person because of it, and that is how I got my Spencer.

Look at that, I'm already calling her my Spencer.

If Spence had met me before all of that happened then she never would have chosen me.

I felt her moving next to. Her breathing got faster obviously waking up.

Her beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Morning."

She leant in and kissed me tenderly.

"Eww, Spence, morning breath."

"You love it really." She said sending me a smirk

"It's a good job that I like you Spence otherwise I would have to say goodbye."

"You'd never do that."

"Yeah you're right there." I pulled her back in making the kiss deeper. I rolled over on top of her and kissed deeper again.

Unfortunately we had to pull apart again but I stayed on top of her liking the view.

I think she was too.

"Excuse me Miss Carlin would you mind not looking down my top."

"Wha?"

"Spence stay there...you've got some drool under your lip." I said whilst wiping away some imaginary drool.

"Shut up, Ash. It's not my fault you hot and your top's slightly loose is it. You can't blame me."

"Nah, I am hot. Ok fair enough."

I rolled back over and snuggled in to her side.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I said that it was 10 o'clock and we're late for school."

"I'd say skrew it and come here and kiss me."

Well I'm not one for arguing.

_**Well that is the chapter. I know it's short so please don't do a Paula Carlin on me =]. Hope you liked it coz I wanted some fluff. REVIEW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys I am such a bad person I haven't updated in ages so I hope you haven't all gone and deserted me. I have been doing exams and coursework and have been updating my other story, which I have just finished. I'm hoping to get back in to this one but who knows. Enjoy and review.**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I'm the happiest I have ever been ever. This definitely beats all the other happy times in my life.

I have the most gorgeous, sweet, caring, loveable girlfriend in the world and tonight is our first proper date.

I'm taking her to the movies and then back to my place. It's gonna be great.

Now all I have to do is decide what to wear.

I'm riffling through my closet looking for something casual, hot, sweet and uber hot which – you mark my words – is very difficult to find, even in a closet as vast as mine.

Clothes seem to be flying everywhere whilst I search frantically for something to wear.

I decide on a pair of tight fitting jeans with a waistcoat with my dad's band on it.

I looked over at the clock on the wall realising I only had just under an hour before I had to go and get Spence from hers.

I rushed into the shower, glad that my hair didn't need washing. After getting dressed I quickly put on some simple make up and my glasses.

I wouldn't normally wear my glasses on a date but Spence said that my glasses made me look hot and innocent at the same time and that she liked them. So what Spencer wants, Spencer gets.

I'm so whipped.

O well. Looking back at the clock I saw that I only had five minutes to get to Spencer's.

I charged down the stairs and grabbed my purse and keys and practically leapt in to my car.

I had just made it on time and I ran up to the door – look seriously all this running, for a girl. She really does have me whipped.

I knocked on the door to be met by Paula smiling back at me.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hey Mrs C, I'm here to pick up Spencer. "

"Ok. Spencer!! Ashley's here to take you out." Of course her parents thought that we were just going to a movie as friends but we both knew it was something more.

Spencer appeared at the top of the stairs looking gorgeous as ever. She had on a short denim skirt and a blue halter neck top which really bought out the colour of her eyes. She looked stunning and I would have kissed her there if her mother wasn't standing right next to me.

She'd probably pull me out by the hair if I did that – ha ha imagine that.

"Heya Ash, hellooooooo." I saw a hand flying in front of my eyes pulling me back in to reality.

"Sorry just spaced out. For a second there....You look great by the way."

She blushed slightly as I said this which didn't go unnoticed by Paula but she ignored it.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Right anyway ready to head off."

"Yep ok. Bye mum I'll see you tomorrow coz I'm staying at Ashley's tonight."

"OK hun, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun."

Spencer gave her mum a hug and yelled a "bye" to her dad, and then we were off.

We pulled up at the movie theatre and as we started walking towards the door I felt Spencer intertwine our fingers. I looked over at her and she gave me one of her smiles.

"You're wearing your glasses."

"Well noticed" I said sarcastically

"Shut it you." She elbowed me playfully "I mean you look really good."

"You do realise you're digging yourself a rather large hole there Spencer."

"Maybe I'll just shut up and go home then."

"Aw I'm sorry babe. I know I'm hot, you don't need to try and pluck up the words to tell me."

Queue Spencer giggle "You are such an egomaniac. It's a good job I like you."

"Well any who. Enough of that. What film do you want to see babe?"

"Hmm. That one." She pointed to a chick flick poster on the wall.

"(groan) are you sure." She nodded "Okay."

After I bought the tickets we got some snacks and made our way in to the movie theatre.

Half way through the film I was completely bored stiff.

"Spencerrrrrrrr." I whined and whispered to her. "I'm bored, this film is terrible."

"Shh. I'm trying to watch it." She giggled

"You are so not."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

I ran my hand up her thigh slowly and lightly tickled it as I went. I felt her squirm under my touch so I leant in to her neck and lay butterfly kisses up and down letting my breath linger. She began squirming even more.

"A-Ash y-you are such a t-tease."

"Well I really hate this movie and I have other things on my mind." I whispered in to her ear. With one last touch of her inner thigh she leapt up from her seat, closely followed by me and we charged back to my car.

Once back in the car she launched her self at me. Our kiss seemed so desperate and needy but it was still one of the best. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I of course granted. Our tongues battled for dominance until I abruptly pulled away and started the car.

"ASHHHH!! You tease!"

I chuckled as she pouted at me.

The whole car journey home was full of Spence pouting and trying to make me feel bad. It didn't work. I just had a smile on my face all the way to my house

Finally at home, both tired and sexually frustrated we just cuddle up on the sofa together.

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for a great night."

"Don't mention it babe you deserve it."

It went quiet and I heard Spence's breathing slow down as she went off to sleep, her head resting on my chest and arm across my waist.

Soon enough I fell of to sleep with my girl in my arms. Realizing just how lucky I was.

_**A/N: I'm not sure what to think of this chapter really, I'm not sure whether I like it or not. Well please tell what you thin. I should keep on updating more now so see you soon. :)**_


	7. Heya guys

Right the thing is that I just read that last update again and have decided to leave it there. I'm really sorry but I couldn't think of any further to go with it and I'd rather stop now whilst it's happy rather than do an new chapter and potentially wreck it

So thanks to you all for reading and hope you all continue to read my stuff.

Neps x x x x


End file.
